


Speak But Don't Pretend

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Ky and Venom: stereo/speaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak But Don't Pretend

Ky is scouting a report of blacktech when he hears the noise. Music, then, but he can't pick out the specific location yet. He pauses to make sure there's no magic behind it before he continues into the building, not sure if he's relieved or not when the music gets louder as he goes up the stairs. After all, these sorts of things are always more complicated when there's someone around. Perhaps he should have brought backup after all.

His feet on the stairs are quiet compared to the beat of the music, so Ky's careful to knock loudly on the door before he tries it. "Police," he calls out. There's no answer, but he when he tries the handle the door isn't locked.

He enters, the music here not as loud as he'd expected it to be, but also not anything he was familiar with. He's not entirely sure that it's to his liking. "Hello," he calls out, not quite sure why the music would be playing if there were no one here. Fortunately that's not a mystery that he has to solve today, as he sees the white-haired assassin standing at the window. Ky's hand tightens on his sword as Venom's head turns towards Ky, but Ky inclines his head respectfully -- no reason not to be polite right now. "This area is now under police investigation," Ky says. "It would be best for you to go before I start cataloguing what objects are here."

The fact that he can't see Venom's face means that Ky doesn't have much by way of clues of what Venom is thinking. Still, he shouldn't need need anything like that. "Have you come so far that you're the embodiment of the police, rather than one man now?" Venom asks.

"I..." The music swallows up Ky's initial statement, giving him an excuse to put his thoughts more in order. "Due to the nature of the location, it was deemed better to be a little more subtle than six police officers are capable of being."

"Ah." Ky waits to see if Venom will say anything more, but he doesn't.

"Please go. I'd rather not fight you."

"What's different about now?"

Ky blinks at him, feeling like he's giving away things with his face when he usually doesn't mind. "I'd usually prefer not to fight when it's not necessary, and you're not currently doing anything that I feel obligated to stop. Beyond being here, of course. Please go."

This time Ky can see Venom's shoulders lift and then fall. "I suppose you intend to seize it all."

Ky glances around the large living room and the array of things resting on shelves. "Not it all, no. Is -- Does something about this place mean something to you?" He's not quite sure how to ask what he wants to, but he supposes that it's not really his business anyway. It has nothing to do with justice, at least not the kind that he can enforce.

"Were you going to leave the speaker system?" 

Ky keeps half an eye on Venom as he moves close to it, turning the volume down a little while he studies it. "I don't think there's anything forbidden in it," he says.

"There isn't," Venom replies, "But were you going to leave it?"

"If that's the case then yes, I'll leave it."

Ky thinks he might be able to hear a smile in Venom's voice as he replies. "I think I'll stay and listen as you work."

Ky can't think of why he'd want to. "I'm not sure..."

"If I were going to attack you then you wouldn't have seen me when you entered."

"I suppose not."

"Or does my company make you uncomfortable?"

Ky considers that. Certainly there are aspects of both Venom's past and his present which Ky is uneasy with, but that can hardly come as a surprise to the assassin. Really, he doesn't know what to do with the question, so he decides that he can at least answer it honestly. "Yes."

Venom chuckles under his breath, then nods to Ky as he opens the window. "Then I'll be gone."

Ky ponders saying that he didn't mean it like that, but he sort of did. "Thank you."


End file.
